


The Best Damned Closer...

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [38]
Category: Suits (TV), White Collar
Genre: Best, Community: fan_flashworks, Crossover, Gen, Having Drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: This one goes withAllegedly, a bit about Harvey and the lead-in to Neal's tale.





	The Best Damned Closer...

"Your boss calls you that?" Neal asked over his half-empty glass of wine.

Harvey nodded once. "I am that good." He added a wicked grin to that.

Neal smirked. "Sure, is that like a nickname or something?" This was starting to get fun.

"No, more like a title," Harvey remarked. He didn't even seem upset or put out. Neal was thinking Harvey liked the banter and teasing. He was probably right.

Neal smiled at the waiter who stepped up to refill his wine glass. Once he was gone, Neal looked at Harvey again, "A title? Like royalty?"

Harvey did wrinkle up his nose this time. "That would be too much work. She uses it to show me off."

"So, you're a trophy?"

"The best goddamned trophy this town's ever seen."

Neal's eyebrows bent together. "I - I don't even know what to do with that," he said and went back to drinking his wine. Which, clearly worked out okay, since Harvey's phone had buzzed and he glanced at the screen, then excused himself from the table for a minute to make a phone call.

When Harvey came back, he had a new Scotch on the table (that he didn't seem at all angry about), and he said, "So, you had a story you were going to tell me."

"I did," Neal confirmed. "It involves a very tall building and a parachute..."


End file.
